cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Boostergangs
Boostergangs (or "Boosters") are bands of street gangs, typically enhanced with cybernetic technology. They can be benign or outright violent, and in all cases, extremely territorial. They form together out of necessity, due to the dangers of urban living — especially in lawless Combat Zones. Boostergangs come in the following types (some gangs are more than one type), with examples from Night City. Types of gangs Chromatic Metal Gang: Chromer gangs like centering activities around their favorite rock bands, interpreting song lyrics as orders from their heroes. Most Chromatic rock gangs are into totally senseless, random acts of violence as a means of expression. Some of them (such as the Silver Slash) are benign. *'Typical Chromer Gang:' Steel Slaughter Slammers Combat Gang: Combat gangs are centered around a type of "warrior's code". Elaborate combat rituals, ranks, and body armor are all part of the mystique. Combat gangs are dangerous, because once they declare a war on someone, they never give up. Most of them occupy their time fighting each other. *'Typical Combat Gang:' Maelstrom Cult Gang: Made up of youths dedicated to a specific belief or ideology (like aliens saviors, new-age Druids, the coming of John Frum, etc). They will pursue their goals with an extremist's zeal. Symbols and idols are typical trappings with these gangs. Most cult gangs are dangerous (because, well, they're crazy), but not predatory. *'Typical Cult Gang:' The Inquisitors Family Gang: They form an extended family, which protects runaway children. A few older "adults" run the gangs and protect the turf, while the younger members steal and deal for family support. Extended families are territorial and fiercely protective of their members. *'Typical Family Gang:' The Bradi Bunch Hate Gang: Regardless of race, a Hate Gang is made up of young males united around racial supremacy. Uniforms, flags and militaristic slogans are the rule. They will attack anything that they think isn't "right" (read: just like them). *'Typical Hate Gang:' Red Chrome Legion Party Gang: They party, drink Smash, take (and deal) drugs, and mug people — all as part of a "just because" lifestyle. To these guys, The Party is everything. *'Typical Party Gang:' The Piranhas Prankster Gang: Prankster Gangs are centered around pranks of one sort or another. This can range for the generally benign and harmless (Philharmonic Vampyres), to the dangerous and sadistic (Bozos). *'Typical Prankster Gang:' The Philharmonic Vampyres Posergang: A poser is anyone that tries to emulate someone famous. It could be a movie star, a historical figure, or even fictional characters. There are practical benefits as well. Posers adopt the clone look for protection (they all look like), identification and impact (a score of clones can be a pretty disturbing sight). These gangs center on recreating their own bizarre interpretations of their heroes, which often includes biosculpting to look the part. *'Typical Posergang:' The Kennedys Self-Defense Gang: They are an otherwise peaceful group who formed out of the need to defend themselves from a persistent and dangerous threat. They are relatively peaceful, as long as folks stay off their turf, and leave them alone. *'Typical Self-Defense Gang:' The Julliard Reference FISK, C. Night City Sourcebook. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 Fan made videos Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Gangs